The Dream
by SunRise19
Summary: Pocahontas fic. This is an adaptation of a dream I had about choosing what path one should take in a certain situation. PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

This story follows a dream that I had last night, the only difference I made was changing the names but nearly everything is my dream. Also the odd machine was a treadmill in my dream. As for the house, it's my mom's house but I felt I couldn't have Pocahontas say that. I sortive know what this dream means, but if anyone wants to interpret it please email me or leave it in a review.

As always, Please RR! If you have any questions, please ask!

Thank you so much for reviewing, they really do mean a lot!

..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00

It was a bright room yet dim at the same time. The Indian princess walked in to the room, her eyes scanning for anyone around the many obstacles on the floor. The native knew she was in a house, the old house of a friend even though the name lay forgotten upon her lips. Stepping carefully around a box in her path, her soft voice rang out in the empty space, "Hello?"

She strained to hear a footstep, a whisper, a sign to show her that someone was there but she heard no such thing. Sighing in the kind of relief that a child does when there is no scary monster under her bed, Pocahontas tiptoed around the boxes, hanging clothes and wooden beams until her hand brushed up against a machine.

"It is still here," she mumbled to herself as she stroked it in the semi darkness.

"I can help you use it," a voice from the dark and her past said as he emerged from the shadows.

"I can train you on it," the voice repeated and Pocahontas saw his form come fully out of the shadows.

"No," Pocahontas firmly said, "No, that's alright."

"Why not? I can show you how to become better on it."

"John Rolfe," Pocahontas began however not as forceful as she would've liked, "No, I I have to go."

Before the man could stop her, she forced her legs to move towards the door on the other side of the room. Surprisingly, the native woman made it out fast and shut the door behind her and ran up the stairs to the top, and to the open door.

"John?"

She called, her voice echoing in the big room that stretched out in front of her, "Hello?"

"Pocahontas?"

There he was, her John Smith standing in the light of the room adjacent to the huge room that the princess was standing in. Her love was in the smaller but brighter room, a totally different place than the large, empty, echoed place she had found herself in.

"Pocahontas," he repeated and she casually walked towards him, trying to hide her fright of what had just happened.

"John," she said as she reached him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she quickly stated as she felt the urge to run back to that downstairs room, back in to the shadows, just to see if he would be there. However, why would she go back? No matter the reason, Pocahontas quickly left her love's side and ran back through the echoed empty room, down the stairs in to a much cooler room, then through the door and back in to the room with the obstacles and shadows. The room that was bright but dim, the room with the odd machine that Pocahontas now stood at the foot of.

"Come on," it was John Rolfe again, "Let me help you."

"Well," the woman began as she stepped upon the strange thing, "I don't know."

Suddenly, Pocahontas spun her head around as she heard running footsteps from the floor above her. Stepping promptly off the machine, Pocahontas ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

John Rolfe inquired of her as the door opened and John Smith stood behind her.

In the middle, Pocahontas gazed around at the two men that she stood between.

"You have to make a choice," Rolfe stated.

"A choice?"

Pocahontas asked, "What do you mean a choice?"

"Do you want the words to just come out of my mouth?"

Rolfe demanded as Pocahontas faced him and replied with a short, "Yes."

"Alright," John Rolfe sighed and calmly yet desperately said, "I still love you. I have always loved you."

Why did this news make her somewhat happy? Why did she even think for a moment that she would go with him?

"You still love me?"

Pocahontas repeated as John Smith's voice cut in, "Pocahontas, what is going on?"

Glancing around one more time, Pocahontas grabbed Captain Smith's hand.

"Where are you going?"

"We have to go," Pocahontas said as she hurried herself and John Smith towards the door that was slightly ajar however you could still nudge it open with your shoulder.

"I still love you," John Rolfe shouted as Pocahontas quickly shut the door. Looking back, she saw a window in the door and she wrapped an arm around John's shoulders.

"What was that?"

Smith asked of her as they walked up the stairs, "Just some people."

No more words were said as they made it to the top of the steps in to the wide expanse of the room.

..00..00..00..00..00..00

Slowly, Pocahontas opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, shaking her head as reality hit her. Sighing, the native woman relaxed back under the blankets, smiling to herself that John Smith was in Jamestown, and that she would go and visit with him in the morning.

..00..00..00..00End Of, "The Dream.00..00..00..00..00..00..00


End file.
